pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CoinsCP
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Clamshot page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 00:06, February 25, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Hello, and welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki!! I'm Maddyfae! I may be able to answer some questions you have, so write on my talkpage, if you want anything. :) My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 02:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, sorry. You are a bit to new here. I will let you when you get settled in. If I let everyone, the series will start to get annoingly big and people(faddy) will make us delete them all. I don't want that to happen. So, no. Jisu Lee(talk) First of all, welcome to the wiki. I hope you contribute good stories and characters into the future:) [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 13:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Pictures Look kid, we do not accept cheaply edited pictures on here as characters. Look at our policies for more info here. Pull something like that again and you will be blocked. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but a lot of new users are getting on my nerves. No offence, it's just...gaahhh. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 22:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) If you don't like the polices, leave. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 22:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't delete anything on your talkpage unless it's vandalism. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 22:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Technically it is vandalism. ~Clamshot (Talk, Fliphooks Contribution Ceremony) 22:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : Are you calling me and Daisy vandals? And how is it vandalism. Explain this accusation. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 23:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think there's an explanation necessary; I believe it's just a weak excuse to delete your messages. Like Scuba said, you don't delete what people put on your talkpage unless it's spam. [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 02:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The "You've Been Warned." part is a part of his signature. It's just a funny thing he put in his signature. All You Need 22:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) It's part of my signature. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 00:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I hate it when people act like they know everything on here. Stop trying to act like you're 0one of the top users on here. Because you ''aren't. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 02:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You've been blocked for one week for insubordination and rudeness. Good day to you. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 18:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, umm..... did you edit my page Phineas and Ferb Volume 3? :Sorry, I edited it because it never had a Consent template on it and made me think I was allowed to edit it. Next time, add on your page. ~Let's Party! Or get kicked in the face...Or look at a ceremony blog on another wiki! 19:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :How are you editting, weren't you blocked? Or did it lift already? 23:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :It seems Daisy just said she blocked me but forgot to actually carry out the option of blocking me. ~Let's Party! Or get kicked in the face...Or look at a ceremony blog on another wiki! 23:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC)